


You're Freaking Out

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: A rich corporate heir can’t find the time to date so he hires a senior in college to be his fake girlfriend
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	You're Freaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Girl You're Freakin' Out by Ben Fankhauser and Ephie Aardema
> 
> Word Count: 3.7k

Opening your email, your eyes widened as you saw an email address that you hadn’t seen in over five years: hanjumin@crinternarional.com. Clicking on the email, your eyes started welling up with tears as you thought of the first day you had met Jumin Han.

_You leaned against the bar, taking a sip of your shirley temple before leaning over to the tall, dark haired man dressed in a three piece suit next to you. Brushing your hand over his shoulder, the guy turned to you with a hesitant look in his eyes. “What are you doing hanging over here by the bar, all by yourself?” Your hand was now resting on his shoulder and his right hand on your waist. “Everyone’s staring at you, you could get anyone you want in this place if you were on the dance floor.”_

_“I’m here on official business: be the designated driver for my two idiot friends who are currently,” he gestured to the dance floor and there you saw a crowd surrounding two boys, one with bright red hair and one with blond hair, who were holding a small dance competition. “Acting like idiots.” You both giggled and you took that time to study the man. His smile was small but when he laughed his cheeks flushed. He was good looking but it was obvious he didn’t know it. “I’m Jumin, by the way.”_

_“MC.” You replied, staring at your new acquaintance just a little too long, making Jumin clear his throat awkwardly and scratch the back of his neck. “So, uh, Jumin. What do you do?”_

_It was a simple question, but when you asked, Jumin’s heart started racing. There was something different about you than other people. He wasn’t sure if it was because your gaze lingered on him longer than others–most people were intimidated by him–or if it was because you were at a bar on a Saturday night but instead of being out on the dance floor with a glass of whiskey, you were sitting at the bar drinking a shirley temple._

_“I’m the director of C &R actually,” the man responded, shifting from foot to foot nervously. “What about you?” _

_“I’m a senior in college,” Jumin’s head whipped towards you and you rolled your eyes, sure of what was going to be his follow up question. “Don’t worry, I’m 22. Wanna check my ID?”_

_Jumin laughed and you found yourself wishing you could hear that sound again. “I’m good, thanks. Where do you go to college?”_

_“Oh, you know, around here.” You replied, giggling to yourself as you took another sip of your shirley temple._

_“Okay, smartass.” Jumin’s head whipped towards the dance floor when he heard a scream and when you looked over as well, you had to bite your lip to stop the smile forming on your face. There, in the middle of the dance floor, was one of Jumin’s friends dancing butt naked and the other one was standing off to the side, obviously encouraging it. “Listen, I should probably drag their asses back to their house before they do something else they regret, but I’d love to see you sometime. Do you think I could get your number?”_

_“How do I know that if I give you my number, you’ll actually text or call? This could just be something you want to say to be nice and not hurt my feelings.” You replied, pulling your phone out of your pocket and unlocking it, holding up your phone number for Jumin to see._

_After typing the number in his phone, Jumin stood up straighter and adjusted the dress jacket he was wearing. Looking you in the eyes, he winked with a slow smile. “Believe me when I say this,” he brought your hand up to his lips, gently brushing then against the top of your warm hand, and taking pride in seeing your cheeks coloring a dark red. “I’ll call.”_

_-_

_Two days later, you were sitting in an almost empty library at 00:45 working on math homework when your phone started to ring. Picking it up, you noticed it was a number with an area code near here but a number you didn’t recognize. “Hello?”_

_“Good, you’re awake.” The voice was soft and the man sounded tired. Your lips quirked up in a smile when you realized that it was Jumin on the other end. “I called you when I got out of work without thinking of the time.”_

_“I’m gonna be awake for a few more hours, I have homework to finish.” You replied, turning part of your attention back to the math problem you were trying to work through. “You wouldn’t happen to be good with pre-calc, would you?”_

_Jumin laughed on the other end. This laugh was low, almost like he had been talking too much today and now just wanted to let whatever else he had to say out of his body. “I mean, I took it. I can try to help you, on one condition.”_

_You bit the eraser of your pencil, a wide smile taking over your face. “And what’s that?”_

_Jumin cleared his throat and you heard rustling on the other end before his voice came back. “Meet me for coffee. I’ll send you the address.”_

_He clicked off of the call and you quickly packed up your stuff, heading out the door of the library and making your way to the coffee shop Jumin had selected: an all night cafe that was only a block away from your campus. Walking in the door, you immediately saw Jumin and your heart fluttered. Instead of being dressed nicely like the last time you saw him, this time he was wearing a simple long sleeve shirt and jeans, a baseball cap on his head covering what you can only presume to be messy hair._

_“You know, I’ve heard coffee at 1 in the morning isn’t very good for you.” You smirked, leaning on the table that Jumin was sitting at. He looked up, a small smile crossing his face, the same smile that he had already given you multiple times, and he stood up, pulling out a chair for you to sit down._

_“Well, you’re here. That’s gotta prove something. Maybe that you like doing things that are bad for you.” He remarked, a light blush dusting your cheeks. “What’s your coffee order?”_

_“Vanilla latte with coconut milk please. Extra sugar.” You made yourself busy by pulling out your phone, texting your roommate, where you were and if you didn’t come home by 3:30 to come looking for you._

_Placing a hand on your shoulder, Jumin set your coffee on the table and you smiled gratefully at him. “There is a reason I asked you here today.”_

_You laughed quietly and took a sip of your coffee. “You don’t sugar coat it, do you?” Jumin was still looking at you intently, his grey eyes seeming like they could pierce your soul, and you sighed. “What is it?”_

_“You’re gonna think this is crazy and maybe it is but,” he sighed, looking into his cup of black coffee and you smiled softly at him, trying to encourage him. “What would you think about coming with me to a party sometime?” You stared at Jumin, your mouth hanging open for a moment before covering your mouth, a giggle escaping as Jumin looked back at you, looking more nervous than before. “I mean, more than a party.” He took a deep breath, reaching across the table to grab your hand. “MC, I’d like to help you pay for college, so that you aren’t swimming in loans when you’re done this year. And the only condition for that is that I ask you to come to work parties and events with me and pretend that we’re dating. I’ll pay for outfits for you to wear, you won’t have to spend a cent on this.”_

_Your breath caught in your throat and you couldn’t take your eyes off of Jumin. “Why me? You could get anyone you want for free. Hell, you could get me for free. Why help me pay for college?”_

_Jumin bit his lip, taking rubbing circles on your hand with his thumb. “I’m not good with relationships; work gets in the way too often. It’s hard to make dates. But, everyone at work wants me to settle down and my father is trying to arrange a marriage for me, so I figure that with this… arrangement, that you and I can both get what we need at the moment: someone who I can take out without any strings attached,” Jumin stopped and smiled sheepishly at you. “Besides the obvious one, of course. And, if you come with me to enough events, you’ll graduate with no dept.”_

_You sighed and pulled your hand away from Jumin, looking at him intently and noticing the way he was biting the inside of his cheek. “I don’t know about this,” you replied honestly and you saw his chest fall slightly. “What happens when I graduate and don’t need money?”_

_Jumin released his cheek and he cleared his throat. “Well if you wish, after you’re graduated, you could continue to join me as my dates at events. I would just pay you through paypal. Every time you come to an event, $800 get slipped into your account at the end of the night. That with a new outfit is easily $1,000 every time you come with me for a few hours.”_

_You laughed, brushing a piece of hair behind your ear. “This is all crazy.”_

_Jumin looked at you and smiled, his eyes crinkling as he made eye contact with you. “I’m sensing a ‘but’ with that statement.”_

_“But, I gotta say, Jumin. You make it pretty hard for someone to say no. Pampering them with new outfits and promising that they will graduate with no debt AND getting to spend a night on the arm of a really attractive guy? Count me in.”_

_Jumin’s eyes widened and you grinned at him as the realization of what you just agreed to dawned on him. “I promise you, you won’t regret this.”_

The promise he made was good at first, he pampered you like a princess and made you feel like one too. 

_“Are you ready for tonight?” Jumin asked, his hand brushing yours lightly as you handed him the bag containing a dress that he had bought you for your first outing as a ‘couple’. “I would usually just have ordered a dress for you from my tailor but I wanted you to pick one out that you’d be comfortable in.”_

_“Honestly, I’m a little nervous,” you admitted and he shot you a reassuring smile and pointed towards the food court._

_“You hungry?” when you shook your head no, you and he continued on your way out of the mall. “You have nothing to be nervous about, MC. I’ll be there the entire time and all you have to do is smile and nod and try not to say anything too embarrassing about me.”_

_“So you wouldn’t like it if I shared how we bonded over our shared love of the Sherlock Holmes TV show?”_

_As his driver started the car, Jumin sent you a look that you could tell was him warning you that he was not amused. “And while you’re at it, you should also share that I love to sing karaoke. You know, if you’re planning on airing some of my dirty secrets.”_

_You playfully gasped, and clutched his arm slightly as he pulled out his phone. “You do?? How come we haven’t sang karaoke together?”_

_“Maybe someday,” he replied as the car pulled into your driveway. “I trust I can leave you to get ready by yourself? I’ll be back in three hours.”_

_“Oh, whatever will I do without you in that time?” You teased as you stepped out of the car. “Seriously, I’ll make myself look professional but hot at the same time; you won’t be able to keep your eyes off of me.”_

_“You wish,” Jumin called out his window as he pulled off and you found yourself blushing as you watched him go. Maybe he was right, maybe you did wish Jumin wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off of you._

_-_

_“So where are we going?” You asked as you settled in the back seat of Jumin’s car for the second time in the same day._

_“We’re having a company party at a bar to celebrate opening a new pharmaceutical branch.” Jumin responded, eyes glancing over your body. “You look nice.”_

_“Thank you,” you blushed and Jumin smiled lightly to himself as he saw your cheeks flush pink. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”_

_He didn’t respond, just watched as you fiddled with the radio and happily settled on a song he hadn’t heard since he was in high school, sitting in the back of his best friend, V’s, car and hiding out during lunch. After a moment of hearing you singing along to it, Jumin surprised you and himself by joining in with you and instead of either of you saying anything about it, you both continued to sing._

_You weren’t a good singer, not by a long shot, and when Jumin started singing, you could tell that he wasn’t either, which made the whole thing so much better, especially since this was the most relaxed you’ve seen him since you met. His whole face lit up and he looked so carefree, not worrying about any paperwork he was supposed to be signing, or how you and he were going to pull off tricking his entire office tonight. He looked like he was supposed to: a 27 year old who wasn’t supposed to have worry lines covering his forehead yet._

_“We’re here,” Jumin stated as the car rolled to a slow stop. “Are you ready?”_

_“As ready as I can be,” you sighed out and Jumin gently grabbed your chin, facing you to him._

_“You’re gonna be great,” he whispered and brushed his lips lightly over yours. “For good luck.”_

_You smiled back at him as you rubbed your thumb over your lower lip. “For good luck,”_

_Walking in to the bar, your heart was hammering in your chest. Jumin could tell and instead of saying anything, he opted to rub soothing circles over your hand with his thumb as he went through the motions of introducing you to all his friends from the firm._

_“So Jumin, you doin’ karaoke tonight?” The redhead you saw the first time you met Jumin asked, nudging Jumin in his side and your date laughed as he made eye contact with you._

_“Only if you can convince MC to do it with me. We had a pretty good jam session on our drive over here.”_

_You laughed as the boy looked at you with pleading eyes. “Jumin and I both sounded horrible, I think it would be a great travesty if you got either of us up on stage.”_

_Jumin rolled his eyes and grabbed your hand as some of his friends all but pushed him to the front, pulling you onto the stage as he stumbled up as well and you smiled as he whispered to the DJ what song you would be singing._

_“Girl, you’re freaking out…”_

-

Jumin’s promise that you wouldn’t regret agreeing to his arrangement lasted for a while, but a few months later and four parties later, all good things came to an end eventually and sadly, that included how good together you and Jumin were.

_Kissing the top of your forehead, Jumin pulled you closer. Burrowing yourself further into his chest you smiled softly. “Good morning.”_

_“Morning,” he replied, running his hand up and down your bare arm. “What are you in the mood for breakfast?”_

_“Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment?” You asked, sitting up, pulling his grey duvet up and around your shoulders._

_“What’s wrong?” Jumin sat up as well, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and you looked at his face, studying his features closely before taking a deep breath._

_“I don’t think you should pay me anymore.” Jumin’s breath caught in his throat and you looked down at your lap._

_“Is this your way of telling me you don’t want to see me again?” He asked, removing his arm from around you. “After the night we just had?” He gestured to both of your naked bodies and you bit your lip, trying not to smile._

_“No, I’m saying I want to see you. Without being paid.” You took a deep sigh and kissed his cheek. “I don’t want to be paid anymore because I’m in lov-”_

_“Don’t say that, MC. You don’t love me. You love this fancy lifestyle and the money I give you.” Jumin got up, collecting your clothes that were scattered on the floor. “I think it’d be best if you go for now.”_

_“What? Jumin, why-”_

_“Because I am in love with you, MC. And you’re not in love with me. So I don’t think that we should keep this arrangement anymore. This relationship would never work between us. You’d soon fall out of love with me when you actually got to know me.” Jumin pulled on some navy blue boxers and a light grey tee shirt as you dressed yourself in the outfit Jumin had bought for you the night before._

_“That’s not true, Jumin. I do know you! I know that when you’re stressed, you bite the inside of your cheek. I know that you still keep in touch with your high school best friend, V, and that you guys are in a charity organization along with some other people you care for, even though you wouldn’t admit you do. I know-”_

_Jumin cut you off with a kiss and you moved to wrap your arms around him but he pulled away before you could. “Goodbye, (MC).”_

Blinking back tears, you looked back at the email you had clicked open. It was an invitation to his 32nd birthday party, that night, at a new karaoke bar right down the street from the apartment you were renting with your friend Katherine. 

“Hey, Kath. What do you say about going out to that karaoke bar tonight?”

-

Walking in the bar, you quickly made eye contact with Seven and he smiled widely making his way over to you. “MC! So nice of you to join us, haven’t seen you in quite a while.” You saw him give you a sad look and you know Jumin told everyone else what had transpired between the two of you. “You looking for Jumin?”

“Actually, I was hoping to surprise him, do you think you could help me?” You smiled at Seven as he nodded enthusiastically, continuing to nod as you filled him in on how you wanted to surprise Jumin. “He’s either gonna be super mad or swept off his feet, and I’m not sure which one I should plan for.”

“MC, take this from me: he still loves you way more than he should after five years.” He laughed and checked over his shoulder. “He still brings you up in conversation that’s just like ‘MC would love this’ talking about something stupid like a movie or song.”

“So you’ll help me?” You asked hopefully as you and Seven made your way to the DJ.

“If it means he’ll stop pining over you and just be in love with you, yes.” He laughed and you leaned into the DJ and told him what you wanted to do.

“Okay so we don’t normally do this, but can Jumin come on stage?” You watched from standing behind Seven, and trying to blend into the crowd as Jumin confusedly walked up.

He looked good, wearing the same suit you always saw him in. He looked more sad too though, almost like he was searching for something he knew wasn’t gonna be there. 

As the opening chords to ‘Girl, You’re Freaking Out’ came on, Jumin laughed to himself, almost like this was a cruel joke being played on him before beginning to sing hesitantly. After he completed the first verse and intro, you stepped onto the stage from your hiding spot. “Boy, you’re freaking out,”

His head whipped to yours, a look of disbelief on his face as you continued to sing the song that you both had first sung five years ago and when you both sung “well, I’m all in” Jumin hesitantly held your hand in his own, smiling down at you as you squeezed his own.

After the song had ended, Jumin led you quietly outside and when you two were out of the hecticness of the bar, you two finally spoke. “I didn’t think you’d come,”

“I didn’t think I would either,” you admitted, laughing slightly. “But, then I thought back to the night we first met. And all our other firsts, and realized that what we had was too good just to throw away. Because Jumin, I still love you after all this time. You were wrong when you said I was in love with your lifestyle, because it was you, and always you.”

Jumin chuckled and kicked at an invisible rock. “I was so stupid that day. I panicked and instead of telling you that I wanted the same thing, I pushed you away because I was scared and then sat for five years thinking about how much of an idiot I was that day, because I still love you too. More than you could ever know.” 

Standing in silence for a few moments, you cleared your throat. “I thought about texting, emailing, or calling you. So many times. But I was scared. Scared you wouldn’t answer, or scared you would and I would have no idea what to say.”

“I honestly didn’t even send out that invitation to the party,” Jumin admitted, brushing his hand softly against yours. “Jaehee did everything. She joked about inviting you but I didn’t think she was serious.”

Laughing, you and Jumin both wrapped your arms around each other and you both just stood holding each other on a cool October night, the bass of the music from the bar vibrating the sidewalk.

“I missed you,” you whispered and Jumin kissed your forehead before guiding your lips softly to his own.

“I missed you too.” He responded and as he held you, you felt the safest you had felt in years and you knew that this was right where you were meant to be.


End file.
